simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Mainland
The Capital territory of The Grand and Sovereign Empire of Aquitania, called shortly as Mainland Aquitania '''or commonly referred to as '''Aquitania, is a partial-constitutional monarchy in the Auriga Bella continent, Great Palms region, it´s capital is the city of Arcadia, the most populated in Mainland Aquitania, Avaris; in the Empire, the City of Savoy. It has the Nassau sea to the north; the Sommathian channel to the west; Ludonnia of Aquitania, The Independent State of Sheroni and The Republic of Linda mia to the south; and the Nassau-Palm Gulf to the east. Aquitania is the largest country in the area, succeded on land area by the southern empires. The country is a member of the NATO federation and a respected member of the NATO FTA common market. The empire has 2 additional territories: Sommathia of Aquitania, located immediately west of Aquitania herself and Vladehorn of Aquitania, founded in Kebir Blue. 'Name Origins ' "Aquitania" comes from the ancient name given to northern tribes in times of old. The tribes, which inhabited the shores of the Bay of Aquitania, were expert boat builders and so were called "Aquitaniis" by a lost seafaring civilization which traveled overseas to trade with the old settlements. In the Age of Old, the youthful king Tridius Wolfker, changed the name to Aquitania, once having gained the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium. 'History ' Aquitania was marked by its radical changes,.The many invasions and immigrations along with the Aquitanii acquisition of many lands for long periods of time made the foreign peoples become a part of the fabric of the current Aquitanians. Creating the rich culture and history of the country, a priceless treasure. 'Age of Mist (20,000-10,000 BB)' The land that is now Aquitania was inhabited by 4 main tribes in the Age of Mist, the Aquitaniis, the Ludomms, the Sangheilians and the Vladehorns, the Aquitaniis were the most powerful of all tribes, for they were expert boat makers and had control of the main rivers and coasts. 'Age of Wonder (10,000-5000 BB)' The Aquitaniis had highly developed writing and were the local "sea power", settling along the Nassau coastline and western Great Palms area, they respected the sovereignity of the other three tribes but they all had to pay tributes to the emerging Aquitanii Empire. 'Age of Grief (5,000-1 BB)' During the Age of Grief the people wept for the death of their main God Maxelent which affected the empire profoundly, weakening the military, disturbing the social classes and nearly causing civil war. The true reason is believed to have been the tensions between the "sectless" and the "sect" people, the sectless being foreigners that settled in Aquitanii in those times and the traditional peoples were the sect bearers and nobility. Military began to dissolve slowly, joining either sides, by the year 2,500 BB they began to fight endlessly against each other, something the people would later regret 2,500 years later. 'Age of Occupation (1-400 AB)' The age of occupation began when the Sevintrian Imperium landed in the western coast of Aquitania, in the Tributary State of the Vladehorns, the latter were quickly overrun. Stories were told of "powerful lead boulders thrown at incredible speeds and precision, destroying entire walled cities in a couple of hours". When Vanashel was sieged, nobles escaped to the Kahltfork mountains and hid there for four centuries, in a town named Old Kahltforia, still existing today as the capital of independence and cultural center of the country. 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB)' The Sevintrian looked at the Aquitanii as second class peoples and by the year 398 AB oppression was not beared any longer and the great and old Aquitanii noble families gathered under one banner; the Wolfker family coat or arms. With the old national icon leading the Aquitanii struggling families, battle after battle, they won more land. The Aquitaniis won their independence at the battle of Upper Drakon, Tridius Wolfker, pushed the Sevintrians back to their homelands. His great leadership and strategical thinking, persuaded the noble council in proclaiming him the King of Aquitania and so the Wolfker dynasty was founded, remaining to this day. The Age of Old, though also marked by warring feuds between the 3 main Duchies; (Lutonia, Sanghal and Vladien), it was largely marked by prosperity and wealth along with high technological advancements that led to the Age of Rejuvenation'.' 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation was a time of miraculous advancement, the country was in its "industrial Age", which ended by the year 1700 AB, the remainder of the Age was marked with cultural demonstrations, high gold income and the thriving of many scientists, penicillin was discovered in 1936 AB and space faring was in development by 2100 AB. 'Age of Schism (2100-2800 AB)' The Great Schism was the bloodiest and longest civil war in Aquitania, the quarrels began with the Sevintrian church, which wanted a voice in the Noble Council, opposed by the non believing common population, the church was followed by the faithful commoners, which also wanted to speak in the Noble Council, initialy peaceful manifestations were created in major cities, these however, developed into bombings. When a "Lightist" mob killed a group of Sevintrian monks, the church called for a march on Arcadia, the capital. The siege was held for days, and even though the failed coup d'etat swarmed the capital, the monarchy survived and civil war was ignited. The war tore the country apart, and by the end, the "Lightists" had triumphed, the Sevintrian church was exiled, and the Council of Subjects was established, which eliminated the Noble Council, around this time, feuds were abolished and the sects of the people were made equal. 'Age of Progress (2800-Present Day)' The King was allowed to retain power, and the reconstruction began, by the year 2832 AB, it was an emerging economy, it joined NATO federation that same decade and then NATO Trade common market, towards the year 2850, Aquitania heavily affected by the Great Depression and lost billions of kritines (Aquitanian currency), pulling out of the Depression vortex, the country recovered from the recession and aims to prepare itself incase of future events similar to the "3 short years" (Aquitanian Depression). In the year 2852, Aquitania was elected chairman of NATO and advanced making the federation more active and searching for more allies. 'Kosovo Crisis (April 14, 2854--Sep 19, 2854)' Conflict began with unauthorised units stationed in Aquitanian soil, Soviet North Korea, refused to remove them and desired a peace treaty, King Richard VIII and the Royal Assembly refused and demanded emperor Meiji to removed his units out of the country, naming it the "Second Warning", Soviet North Korea responded and refused once again, the NATO chairman and the many ministry heads proposed a war declaration to Meiji´s southern slave country, a war ballot was established and by April 14, 2854, it had passed and the federal military was prepared to strike, when the attack failed due to lack of war level on both parties, cease fire was declared and the Kosovo crisis came to an end. In Sep 21, 2854, the Royal Assembly granted Emperor Meiji the permission to place military units in Aquitania for some time. 'October 2855 High Nation Name Reform' The Royal Assembly, considering the country had colonies in Kebir Blue and Little Upsilon, proposed to His Royal Majesty that the nation´s name should change from being a Kingdom to an Empire, ''the King passed the proposal and the Royal Assembly voted 45 Approvals, 5 Abstains and 3 Refusals. The next day, the country´s title "Kingdom" was formally changed to "Empire". 'February 8th Mourning Day' A massive vehicle pile up in CHWY1 on the outskirts of Arcadia took eight hundred and fifty seven lives, most emergency vehicles arrived late at the scene because most lanes were blocked on both sides, the tradegy marked the February 8 of the year 2855 as a mourning day, all flags around the country remained at half-mast for three days. 'The Staten Coup and Royal Family Evacuation' June 18, 2865, John Staten lead 500,000 commoner people to the Royal Vaneshade Palace, they protested violently and before they could storm the Palace itself, the High Royal Guard shot at the mob. The defensive artillery nearby thought the attack was of Somati origin and opened fire at the palace gardens killing aproximately 350,000 people, John Staten narrowly escaped the bombardment. June 19, 2865, exactly a day later, a Coup d´état was led by John Staten himself, nearly a million people broke into the Royal Assembly building and killed 35 nobles. Arcadia was out of the military´s control, thousands of people died in the attack and subsequent executions in the capital, common people were demanding that the nobles step down or die, although no threats were directed to the Royal Family, they were evacuated to the Kingdom of Hermantine, leaving Aquitania´s High Cheval in a temporary regency while the turmoil ended. The High Marshall was executed June 22, 2865 and John Staten declared "No government has the right to rule us" officialy changing the government to an anarchy and declaring himself Kanzler of the Republic of Aquitania. 'Wolfker Restoration' October 22, 2865, The Royal Commander of the Grand Armada organised a counter attack against John Staten, who resided in the Royal Palace, the attack was a success and the palace was surrounded, Staten was captured and the Royal Family was called back from Hermantine, two days later Staten was executed and his head exibited at the Grandia Fountaine Plazcia, a landmark to Arcadia, as a warning to all people, when the people did not bear the smell any longer, the officials placed it in a glass container, and remained at site. 'Signing of the Aquitania-Hermantine Bond' The Empire formed a strong alliance with it´s ancient acquintance, the Kingdom of Hermantine. Signed in the Hermanian capital Il de Hermantine, being Grand King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania, Serene Queen Tallisabeth Selis of Hermantine and Queen Mother Hanma Selis present, among other officials and nobles from the two nationalities. 'HID45 Outbreak' *2875, April 7 The unknown strain appeared as an isolated case in the busy Port of Avaris, the virus has currently taken the lives of 35 people in the last 24 hours. Bann Frederick XVI Bealannor of Avaris was notified and he declared a quarantine in the area and notified the Aquitanian National Health Assembly (ANHA). *2875, August 24 The strain is reported to have claimed the lives of 22,000 people in Avaris, the Aquitanian National Health Assembly has declared a state of emergency in the Duchy of Vladien. Avaris was placed under quarantine and military check points were placed at the Highways that enter and leave the Duchy. The Health Assembly has pressured local laboratories to find a possible cure. *2875, December 11 The virus now identified as HID45 that entered through the port of Avaris in the begginigs of April, has swept the entire Duchy of Vladien, killing over 5 million people, 1/4 of the population in the Mainland Aquitanian territory. The King and Royal Asembly have proposed to evacuate the east coast Duchy of Lutonia along with the enclosed city of Arcadia. *2876, June 22 The virus was erradicated by heavy quarantine to affected areas, the death toll is of 10M people throughout the empire, 6M in Mainland Aquitania and aproximately 4M in Vladehorn of Aquitania. Alexander Wolfker declared the empire "Free of Infection". 'Government The official head of state is the King, being the country a partial absolutist government the monarch makes important decisions, commands the armies and creates laws. The Royal Assembly exists only to prevent the monarch from abusing power, but never interferes in the King´s decisions or declarations. The Kings is couseled by the three Teyrns or Dukes, forming the '''Hall of the Royal Dyrant Court, the most important of the three Halls, the other two being: the Hall of the Arleese Court and the Hall of Bannorn. The Royal Assembly, can only be assisted by Nobles. The 2844 crisis shut down the rights of commoners to participate in government, people can vote for their city Banns (mayors) but the city head candidate must always posses the title of Baron or Baroness. 'Hall of the Royal Dyrant Court' 'Teyrns & Teyrnas Empire Wide' *Grand King Alexander Wolfker *Queen Consort Jane Seammus of Wolfker *Golden Royal Principion Tridius Wolfker of Sommathia *Second Royal Principion Henry Wolfker of Vladehorn *Primma Principessa Morrigan Wolfker *Teyrn George III Keelstarren of Sanghal *Teyrn Stannslaw Dregalonnor of Lutonia *Teyrn Coulsdren Jeanmme of Vladien *Teyrna Victoria Anne Gouldanne of Luddonia 'Hall of the Arleese Court' 'Arleese Nobility in Mainland Aquitania' *Arl Steve Feernn of Aquitanni *Arl Frederick II Hesdanne of Amaranthine *Arl Weatherby Landrann of Southreach *Arlessa Elizabeth Westforred of Norvlad *Arl David Deengarren of Highever *Arl Gregory III Wulffbanii of Wulffbane *Arlessa Ellioise Ponionnska of New Alexandria 'Arleese Nobility in Sommathia of Aquiania' *Arl Cutler Backenn of North Cape *Arlessa Germania Pettren of Ovania *Arl Paul VI Farrennblack of Locuthia *Arl Darren II Parrenbrown of Savoy *Arlessa Halsey Breunnia of Gulf Coast 'Arleese Nobility in Ludonnia of Aquitania' *Arlessa Sofia Courdanne of Begarus *Arlessa Anne Dewwald of Hestonnia *Arl Joseph Leparumm of Fordathia *Arl Stefann Welshiamm of Victoria 'Arleese Nobility in Vladehorn of Aquitania' *Arl Zeran Folkhad of Kragntok *Arlessa Alexandra Saggerwalt of Durhekol *Arl Gregoir DevÓcver of Maliaka *Arlessa Connor Queltinn of Onnioxaria 'Hall of Bannorn' 'Nobility Hierarchy' The assembly is attended by all Nobles in Aquitania, the nobility hierarchy is as follows: The prominent people in the Assembly: *'King': Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania *'Queen Consort': Jane Seammus *'Prime Minister': Teyrn George III Keelstarren of Sanghal *'Royal Treasurer': Bann Frederick XVI Bealannor of Avaris *'High Chevall' (Lord Marshal): Teyrn Stannslaw Dregalonnor of Lutonia *'Minister of Foreign Affairs': Arl Weatherby Landrann of Southreach His majesty the king and the royal family lives in the Vaneshale Palace, 4 miles west of Arcadia. Edificated on the Reenshale hills, the place where the Aquitanii army made the last stand against the Sevintrian, which the Imperium won. The Wolfker ''dynasty is the oldest and the only one that has ever existed in Aquitania, despite two failed coups from the common people, the monarchy has thrived and existed for a very long time, from the first king; Tridius Wolfker to the current one Alexander Wolfker, more on nobility and the royal family; Aquitanian Royal Families. 'Duchy of Vladehorn' The Duchy of Vladehorn in Kebir Blue is ruled by the Second Royal (son) of the king or the Prima Principessia (first princess), formally addressed as Principion or Principessia of Vladehorn, the current ruler of Vladehorn is Principion Henry Wolfker, Second Royal of Aquitania. When the ruling king of Aquitania dies, the transition of Vladehorn passes on to the son/daughter of the new king, while the time of transition proceeds, or there is no Second Royal or Prima Principessia, the Viceroyal Council of Vladehorn rules until a royal family member is issued. 'Economy' The economy of Aquitania relies heavily upon industrialism and mining. Gold and oil are the most mined and abundant commodities under Aquitanian soil and sea, aluminium being second of these two, stone and gas being at last. The industrialised areas of the country focus on Air transport assembly plants, aircraft fuel production, the Royal RefineriesCo produce the gasoline and distribute it to the people in the landmark gas stations: RRc; industrial equipment and household products along with traditional Aquitanii furniture. 'Culture The ethnic population that dominates is the Sevintrian branch, claiming 60% of the Aquitanian population, 25% is of Aquitanii ancestry and the remaining 15% is the influx of immigrants hroughout the centuries. The general culture of Aquitania is a mix of Aquitanii ancient customs with the Sevintrian traditions, the Aquitaniis were the most civilized of any other similar empire or tribe in those times, therefore, the customs are much accepted now today as a "western culture". Though every person in Aquitania has equal rights, every family have their rank and coat of arms to identify themselves as nobles or commoners, and can even be identified with a certain sect (smithing sect, priest sect, seafarer sect and so on...), designating many jobs for the people, only a few people remain with a sect though, many families abandoned them when the king abolished them. The great culture and most of the language of the Aquitaniis were lost to the time of occupation, but the customs remained, like saying "hello" in Aquitanii or "goodbye", one huge example of the heritage is the early building of a person´s own tomb, filling it with magnificence until their deaths, at least 40% of a citizen´s life earnings go to their tomb building and preparations, upon death, these become silent temples for them, a time for their family to enjoy a picnic in it with their long gone loved ones, graverobbers are punished with death if caught breaking in a tomb. Something notable that also survived was their architecture, explained with detail in another section. While the sect segregation was abolished, the families that have an assigned sect cannot change it. Therefore in modern days, a family with the smithing sect cannot become 5 star cooks, or surgeons, miners etc... they must do what the kings of old assigned them ages ago, immigrant families dont have sects, so ancestral families are easy to find in Aquitania. Over all, Aquitanians are described as friendly but nevertheless aggressive when it comes to taunting or being trifled with, driving is no exception. There can be only one country in the continent that can be compared regarding the pride of the people for their nation: Aquitania and that is Regnum Dei, Aquitanians are as dedicated to their country and their history as are the Regnums to their own. '''Transportation The transportation infrastructure of Mainland Aquitania is rigid and advanced, being one of the most modern and organised in the world. 'Highways' Mainland Aquitania is served by 5 main Highways, Central HWY1, West Coastal HWY2, East Coastal HWY3, North Bay HWY4 and the South Border HWY5. The Intercity Bus Travel provides service through this highway system. 'Railroad' The territory is also serviced by the Aquitanian Railroad Passenger System (AQRPS), main lines are: Connect1 (Connline1), Connect2 (Connline2), Connect3 (Connline3), Connect4 (Connline4) and Connect5 (Connline5), all stationed at Arcadia. It is the most widely used passenger travel method by the people. 'Air' The busiest airport in Mainland Aquitania is Tridius International, serving 250,000 people daily, nearly 90 million people per year. National airline is'' AQunited Airlines, providing domestic flights between cities and the territory of Sommathia, while also providing direct international flights to the Confederate States of America, Republic of Kaput, Regnum Dei, Illuminati, The Empire of Sabatta, The Grand State of Ginger Oil and Republic of Stritch. The airline also provides flights with check points to reach the farther locations like Kingdom of Hermantine, Rotterdam, Mentar and Brazile. Another important national airline is 'Avalen Airlines, serving more destinations than AQunited Airlines, the latter being concentrated in domestic flights. 'The Architecture ' The Aquitanii architecture today is only seen in very old cities, one example is Avaris, the few that survived the Great Schism and the Sevintrian invasion are heavily protected and resembled in new buildings to try and remember some part of national identity, they are similar to egyptian architecture, the further away the old city center, the more the buildings receive a mix of Sevintrian architecture, which is far grander and taller than the Aquitanii´s, this Sevintrian heritage is what gave the modern Aquitanians the crave to build supertall buildings, the edifications have huge main columns (usually 4) and takes the form of a "curved rectangular" if seen from above. The Vladehorns built their cities resembling the greek architecture, for they were the most isolated tribe. The Vladehorns were the first Aquitanii Tributary State to be hit by the Sevintrian invasion. 'Geography ' Aquitania´s geography is extremely diverse, from the fertile central plains in eastern Vladia and western Sanghal to the great desert to the south of the latter duchy; and the Vadehorn forest to the Kahltfork mountains in Lutonia, the complex geography may explain the numerous accents in Aquitania, as well as the many Sravvo language dialects, branches of the official Sevintrian language, mixed with the old languages of the tribes. 'The Kahltfork Mountains ' These monuments hold as much legends as they hold rich minerals, mostly gold and silver, the mountains have deep tunnels dug by the Sevintrian, they planned an "underground route" between the cities for more safety in travel, but the plan was abandoned when they were sent back to their homeland and the roads are said to be haunted by creatures and dark "witches" or so the highlanders say. The mountains were the home of the Aquitanii nobles during the occupation, for they were hunted fiercely by the Sevintrians. '''The Central Plains They are the source of most of the food in Aquitania and also holds many factories in its land, making it the country´s "industrial zone", it saw countless battles between the Aquitanii and Sevintrians. 'The Great Desert ' The southern desert is a natural barrier that in times of old prevented Aquitania from being invaded by the southern Mydders and other foes, it is the driest place in the country and has sand dunes as high as a city skyscraper. 'The Vladehorn Forest' The greenest spot in the map is Aquitania´s "lung", it is also the home of countless legends (some are true) of strange creatures, witches of the swamp, black religions and more. With the growing industries and towns, the forest is gradually being invaded by civilization from all borders (some areas protected by the monarchy for having ruins of Aquitanii cities, information about their culture and such). Authorities are generally patroling the forest to deal with the "wilders" there and many archeological expeditions sent to the forest have prospered, compared to the disappearences in the 2830s that sabotajed expeditions, currently the forest is an Aquitanian landmark. 'Religion' An explanation of the former religions in Aquitania, as well as the current one. 'Gods and Religions of Old ' The religion of the Aquitanii rested among 7 gods:' ' Maxelent, the chief god, god of water (oceans) and life; Cheburr god of blood and fire; Sthellii, goddess of vegetation and insects; Gleduthen, god of the earth and the sun; Xeloth, god of air and lightning. These were the main ones, the other two were: Zaturg, god of the lower world (underworld) Tablurr, god of protection and building. The Six Goddesses of Prophecy, they were called Tredenn by the ancients, goddesses of prophecy. In times of old these gods were represented with 13 golden stars, today they are a part of the Aquitanian Flag. These gods remained until the Sevintrian invaded and turned everyone to the earth veneration and subsequently, the veneration to their one god Fladeolumnus. 'Fladeolumnus' When Aquitania gained independence from the Sevintrian Imperium, the belief in this god remained until the great schism occurred, the church had an army of their own, called the "Fladelous", the church ordered their army to march on Arcadia when on the "martyred wednesday" monks were killed by a mob, the army seiged Arcadia in an attempt to sieze power, but the invasion failed and the country entered civil war, at the end the church was exiled from the country. 'Current Religion' Practiced by 92% of the population in Aquitania, the remaining percentage of other believers are immigrants. 'Templaerum of Luccius / Templedome of Light' The current and official religion of Aquitania, the people venerate and thank the God of Light, Deum Lucis, for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) are built in the light´s name. 'Deum Lucis, God of Light' The chief god, he managed to conquer half of his brother´s realm, he is the God of ilumination, wisdom, intelligence, strategy, warmth and God of the Sun. The God is thanked for thriving over cold darkness and by placing a moon in the Gentle Night. 'Deus Obitus, God of Darkness' Veneration is also concentrated upon Deus Obitus, the gentle god of death, darkness and peace, he is also venerated in Templars, and funerals are done with Obitus´ idle present, although the people thank the god of light for emerging over his brother, Deus Obitus is known as a peaceful god, ruler of Mitis Umbra, where all souls are sent after being sealed in their tombs, he is also called the ruler of the beautiful night. 'Church military' The church has an army of its own named the "templar kighted" consisting of noble knights protecting Her Holiness Iluminated: Veerana Brendant, leader of the church. 'Foreign Relations' Aquitania enjoys good relations with fellow NATO members and a close relation with the Kingdom of Hermantine, called the Aquitania-Hermantine Bond. 'Recent Events ' The recent events are recorded here, very important events are transfered to the ''History ''section. Wolfker 19:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Countries